Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams, previously a background character, was one of three characters to have had a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, the other two being Wydowna Spider and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. There, Mattel issued a contest, giving fans the choice to vote on their favorite to become the next Monster High doll featured at the Californian-based event. Having won the vote, Scarah was the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive doll. Portrayers She is voiced in English by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality Scarah is shown to be a helpful, but kind of quiet girl, who doesn't like to stand out. Even if a tad distant, she's still very friendly, especially to those close to her. She is shown to be compassionate and possesses the ability to "read minds." In "Kind: The Shockumentary," she is one of the few ghouls to still raise their hands after the second question, showing she is not self-centered. Appearance Scarah Screams has unusual white eyes, without discernible pupils or irises. She has a black hair, worn in a 60's mod fashion, with a lime green Alice band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone--not dissimilar to Frankie's--and she has blue to greenish lips. In the cartoon, Scarah is depicted wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green mini-skirt, and matching Alice band. The prototype doll also wears a baseball-style jacket, in black with hot pink trim. She also has a light Irish accent, fitting with her history. Her choice of color also ties into Ireland, which is called "The Emerald Isles". Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Scarah is good friends with Hoodude Voodoo, who has a locker near her. Scarah likes Hoodude, because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. She is friends with Iris Clops, shown in most webisodes, but most prominently in "Kind: The Shockumentary," as they forgive each other, after arguing. Despite quitting the Fear Squad, she is still friends with Cleo, as shown in "I Scream, You Scream." Romance Heath Burns has, four times (in "Hyde Your Heart," "Ghostly Gossip," "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do," and "Fright On!"), tried to impress Scarah. In the Spring 2012 issue of Teen Scream, she says that she has a boyfriend, but it's unknown who he is. Contest description Scarah Screams may seem like she's been hiding in the background, but she's ready to step out of the dark. If you're dying to bring her to life, vote now! Just remember, ghouls, all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Scarah Screams always makes her voice heard over the mobs, and she's dying to make sure yours is heard too! Which character do you want to bring to life? Timeline * May 5, 2010: Scarah Screams makes her 2D cartoon debut as a backgrounder in "Jaundice Brothers". * July 7, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Scarah Screams. * July 21, 2011: Scarah Screams is one of the contenders in the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * July 24, 2011: Scarah Screams's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Scarah Screams is declared the winner of the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * May 29, 2012: Scarah Screams is revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * June 12, 2012: Scarah Screams, along with Hoodude Voodoo, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive on the Monster High Facebook account and in the Gory Gazette. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's first doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's profile art is revealed. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her diary debut in her SDCCI diary. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her cartoon debut as a character in "Undo the Voodoo". Gallery Scarah's-Bio.PNG|Scarah's Bio on monsterhigh.com Profile art - IHF Scarah.png References Scarah Screams Dress Up Games – Monster High Dress Up Games Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Banshees Category:Fear Squad members Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011